


Thursday breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: Chato & Dig sitting in a tree [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chato tries to make Digger a nice breakfast





	Thursday breakfast

"Babe is something burning?" 

Digger came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes to the sounds of soft " _shit shit shit_." 

There, Chato was holding a pan full of burnt black bacon strips that was emitting a soft yet voluminous pillar of smoke in one hand, and waving a thin rag at it with his other.

" _Shit shit_." 

Digger took a second to take in the sight. 

"Didja try to make breakfast?" Digger's eyes turned to dopey saucers for his lover.

"' _Try_ ' being the key word." Chato mumbled without looking back at his boyfriend as he dumped the entire lost pan to the trash can.

"Aw, babe you shouldn't have." Digger said, completely enamored. "Here, let me help, don't worry it can still come good." Digger moved toward the second pan on the stove that was on its way to a similar flammable fate as the first. He quickly moved what he assumed were supposed to be omelettes off the fire and grabbed a spatula to give them the flip they needed. 

After a minute or so of regained control, Digger heard a soft "thanks" behind him. Digger turned to give his sheepish lover an assuring wink before he returned to add the salt and pepper to the eggs.

"No problem, babe," Digger said. "I know you aren't much of a cook, hot stuff, but how did you manage to burn bacon?" Digger asked with a giggle. "I didn't even think that was possible. All you have to do is let it burn." 

Chato gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me, asshole, them bacon was out to get me." 

"Oh was it?"

"Yeah, I left the house for ONE second," Chato said, holding up a finger in front of Digger's face to really emphasize his point, "to go get the mail and it burned itself right up!"

"Oh, really," Digger nodded with feign acceptance of Chato's story as he added the cheese and ham in the middle of the eggs before folding them.

"Really," Chato said softer, moving closer into Digger. Chato moved both lightly and intensely as he wrapped his arms around his preoccupied boyfriend's personal space. "You can even ask the mailman. We spent like ten minutes outside talking about the shitty season the SF Giants are having while the bacon burned," Chato casually admitted. 

"Ahhhh, I see then," Digger responded to the confession. 

"Yeah," Chato's breath fell heavy on the crook of Digger's neck as his hands grabbed roughly onto Digger's hips. "Totally not my fault," Chato murmured into his boyfriend's skin.

Digger did not hide his lustful moan at all as he pushed against his lover's front. 

"Babe, you better stop right now or I'm gonna hafta let these eggs burn too."

Chato's left hand pulled Digger's hip back onto the outline of his hardening cock while his other hand started exploring down Digger's sweatpants.

"They were going to burn anyw-- What the fuck?" All of Chato's sinful thoughts came to a halt as his right hand rubbed against something furry. 

"Wait a second," Digger said as he tried to close his legs a second too late.

" _Cabrón_ , are you fucking with me right now?" Chato said in disbelief as he pulled at the "mysterious" object even though both men knew exactly what it was.  

Out from stuffed in between Digger's legs came Pinky.

"You already started your morning off without me?" Chato held the plush and bended unicorn up in the air as proof.

"I thought you left for the day, you weren't in bed!" Digger explained with a rushed speed, not denying the accusations. 

"Wow..." 

"Babe, it wasn't even like that," Digger said as he tried to finish up the omelettes so he can put the pan down to face his lover. "Pinky knows she's a side ho anyway-"

"No, go ahead," Chato said as he flung the stuffed animal at the back of Digger's head. "Don't let me get in the way of your morning fun," Chato said as he stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed his keys, and started heading out the door. "I'm going to see if I can catch up with the mailman anyway. I'm 100% sure he'd love to get the blowjob I was looking to give out. I don't need you this morning either, asshole." 

"No, babe, c'mon it wasn't like that!" Digger yelled out as he turned to scoop up Pinky off the ground before running behind his lover. 

Chato took a second to flip Pinky and Digger off on his way out before he slammed the door in front of their faces. 

"Babe!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Chato jealous of Pinky is my favorite thing right now


End file.
